Moving On
by Shirubagure
Summary: Allen Walker, a 16 year-old. His loved one died a few months ago and he became depressed, but now, maybe was the time he should move on. AU, shounen-ai-or yaoi you could say-which means BoyxBoy, so I suggest you should leave if this is not your cup of tea. For Laven week and for my friends on Fanfiction.


**My first Laven fanfiction, yup. I have low confidence in it so I don't expect you to think of it as amazing or any type of good-or it's just me being a pessimist-plus this Fanfiction is for my fellow Fanfiction writer friends who like/love Laven because they're awesome friends. :) Well, I hope you do enjoy.**

**Warning: AU, plus Allen will not have his innocence arm nor his scar, but he will still have his white hair. And this is BoyxBoy, so I do suggest that you leave if this is not your type of thing. ^^**

* * *

Allen sighed as he had made it into his classroom on time before the bell rang. Which was a surprise considering how many times he has been late before. He had been too busy helping out in the school library before knowing that he only had 45 minutes left before classes were going to start. And to Allen, that was just not enough time for him to reach his classroom, but today it seemed like it was, even if he had made many wrong turns. He blamed his reasons for being late was because of how last year the classrooms had changed just when he actually was able to reach his classroom without making any mistakes.

Allen watched as his teacher, Reever, enter the classroom and officially began the class. Not too long after class had begun a slip of paper was given to him by Lou Fa who was just passing a note that was from Lenalee. He unfolded the piece of paper and looked at the contents.

_Are you free after school or are you going to go to the library right away?_

Allen looked at the paper as if she were joking. _Of course _he would be going to the library, why would he not? He had to return some books and then, if he is lucky, be able to check out the next books in the series he was reading. He did regret though that he didn't hang out with Lenalee as much because of his new profound love of books. He had apologized to her before, but she had waved it off saying it was fine as long as he did hang out with her from time to time. Quickly writing down his answer he folded the paper and gave it to Lou Fa.

"Give this back to Lenalee please." Allen whispered and Lou Fa nodded her head, flustered and unable to speak. It wasn't too long when he got another piece of paper as a reply to his reply. This was how their usual classes went when they were together because they both usually already knew what Reever was teaching. Allen's reasons were for being home schooled and Lenalee's reasons were because of Komui who had taught her a lot because he wanted Lenalee to have a good education.

_I expected as much. Well, I won't force you to come hang out with me, but I don't think it's good for you to keep yourself always indulged in books so much... You need to hang out more with people and..._

Allen had known the next words even if Lenalee had written it. The words, _move on_. He couldn't blame her either. Ever since that event it was only then did he had a sudden interest for books and it was only then did he suddenly change. He had wondered many times why he had a sudden new interest in books and only one reason had fitted why. Lenalee had known it as well, ever since _it _had happened. Ever since _he _died. Allen shook his head as he tried to let the depressing thoughts out of his mind, it wasn't time to dwell in the past.

_I have moved on, Lenalee. I'll be okay, no worries. If you want, we can hang out tomorrow._

Writing that down he, again, gave it to Lou Fa before averting his gaze to the front of the board where Reever was talking about the human body. He did not want to look at Lenalee for he knew that she would give him a look of sadness and doubt, but he also knew she wouldn't press more into it. The rest of the school day was about note taking and studying.

When school had finished, just as Allen had said, he was going to go to the library. He had said a quick goodbye to Lenalee before exiting the building and continued on walking to where the library was, which wasn't really far from the school. He pushed open the glass doors and saw the library workers who waved and smiled, Allen doing the same to them. He was a known regular now at the library and sometimes the library workers would suggest him some good books he could read when he had finished a series. He went to the front desk and returned the books he had checked out before going to a row of shelves and seeing if the series he was looking for had the volumes he needed.

Spotting the familiar words and checking the volumes, he had a little celebration inside as the volumes he needed, indeed was here. Taking the books out he decided he would also start another series because he was almost finished with the one he was now on, only needing the last two volumes which he had now in his hands. Seeing a trilogy that one of the library workers had suggested to him days before he decided to give it a try too, so he took it off the shelf as well. Taking a step back he hadn't known there was someone behind him, causing him to accidentally bump into the man and dropping his books as well.

Turning around Allen saw an older man look back at him in annoyance. With long black hair tied in a pony tail, blue midnight eyes, and a long black coat adorned with silver symbols covering his whole body, telling Allen that this man was from that famous college called The Black Order. You could have mistaken him for a girl, if he was not glaring.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." Allen apologized before kneeling down to pick up his books that had fallen.

"Hmph, watch where you're going next time, moyashi." The man said and before Allen could retort to that another person had come but this time he had spiky red hair, one green emerald eye, a green headband to keep his hair up, an eye patch over another eye, and the same uniform as the other male, but he also had an orange scarf around his neck.

"Oi Yuu, you shouldn't pick on people younger than you. You know how immature that is?" The mysterious red-head said to the one who that he called "Yuu".

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you, and don't call me that!" The enraged male shouted, although it was much quieter than it probably should have been since they were in a library.

"Okay, okay, just don't shout as much, we're in a library after all. Anyways," The red-head turned to Allen and grinned, "sorry about my friend here, he's always rude like that so please forgive him. The name's Lavi and his name is Yuu Kanda, but it's best that you call him Yuu-ow...fine, it's best that you call him Kanda, but I think Yuu is better." The male-now named Lavi-explained as he nursed his head wound he had received by Kanda. The sudden turns of events confused Allen shortly, but he then realized it was rude to not introduce himself to them since they have already done so.

"My name is Allen Walker... It's nice to meet you." Allen said taking his hand out to shake. Lavi took Allen's hand and shook it, but when Allen had offered it to Kanda, Kanda had ignored it and walked off. Lavi sighed as Kanda walked through the doors and left him behind.

"Er...is he always like that?" Allen asked, once Kanda was away from hearing distance.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, he's always like that, don't mind him. Well, see you later bean sprout!" Lavi waved goodbye before following after Kanda causing some shouts in the distance were heard. Allen looked at the spot they were in just recently before sighing, they were a strange bunch. Taking the rest of his books he went to the front desk and checked them out before heading home. Allen decided that since no one would be waiting for him at home anyways, it would be okay for him to take a little detour to the graveyard.

Reaching the place with a gloomy atmosphere surrounding it, he entered through the gates. It wasn't unusual for him to do this at all, other than going to the library he almost always visited the graveyard to visit _him_. Spotting the familiar grave he sat down, leaning against the old rotten tree. There were two graves; one of his dear adopted father and the other, the grave of his boyfriend. It was a tragedy that he remembered as clear as day.

* * *

_Ding dong._

_The door to Allen's house rang for a few seconds before being pressed again and again. Allen was just now eating in his dining room. He had decided to ignore it at first until he finished his food, but the person hidden by the door was still continuously ringing the doorbell, much to his annoyance. Setting down his food he stood up and walked over to the door._

_"Okay, I'm here. What do you want-Road?" Allen had asked as he saw the petite girl standing in front of his doorstep, crying. Crying was something you never compare to with Road, ever, but here she was crying at his doorstep and he had no idea why. Quickly ushering her in and calming her down he asked her what was wrong._

_"I-I don't know. Some stranger had press our doorbell and when Tyki had opened it, the man attacked him." Allen looked at her alarmed, worried if anything bad had happened to him._

_"Tyki was able to stop the attack before he could be hit, but if he had moved he would've been injured, so he told me to go get you to call the police for us... Before I left, the man had kicked Tyki causing Tyki to stumble and then Lulubell and Skinn came in... He ignored Tyki and went after the both of them since they were right next to each other... That was when I left and... I don't know if anything bad happened to them..." Road was now crying a lot more as she said this, recalling the terrible events. Allen looked at her and felt sad for her, it was a pretty terrible event to happen to her since she loved her family so much. Allen was also worried for the others well beings, especially Tyki's._

_Knowing now of Road's reasons to coming here, he took out his cell phone to call the police._

_"Road, what is your address again?" Allen asked before he called, he had a terrible memory when it came to street name and addresses._

_"It's... 6295 at 31st Ark Street." Road answered, now only hiccuping from time to time as she calmed down. Allen nodded his head before calling the police. After a few moments of telling the police where a crime was being held and what was happening Allen snapped his cellphone shut._

_"Road, it's okay. The police are going to stop the stranger now. Shall we go back to your house to see if anyone is alright?" Road nodded her head before standing up and grabbing Allen's hand. Allen couldn't blame Road for being scared, hell even he would have been if he was in her place When they have arrived at the scene of the crime, the police were already there. A man in a tan trench coat and with circle glasses was screaming out things about murdering the Noah family for revenge and that one day, he would come and kill them all, eradicating them from existence._

_Road had already left Allen's side and was hugging Sheryl and Tricia, her mother and father. Allen saw that the ones who were fine was Skinn-although he did seem to have minor injuries, Lulubell, The Earl, Jasdevi, and Wisely. Allen looked around and didn't see Tyki anywhere at all. Looking around, panicked, his gaze finally spotted a stretcher... Ignoring everything else he quickly ran over there and saw his beloved lying down, breathing shallowly. Injuries adorned his body, many cuts, deep and shallow. There also was a gun shot wound as well._

_Allen couldn't say anything as he saw Tyki being taken away from him and being put into the ambulance car. He was too shocked. When the full realization hit him, Allen cried as he fell on his knees, hoping, praying, that he was okay._

_The next day the Earl told him that Tyki couldn't make it and had died._

_He stood in shock for a few moments before outright crying as his love was dead and the Earl hugged him and patted his head as if he were a little child. Allen was grateful for it because he needed it now. Someone to comfort him. He calmed down soon after and wished the Earl a goodbye as he left. Once the Earl was gone, Allen closed his door and sat against it, crystalline tears falling down as he quietly cried, his heart; broken in two.  
_

_A few weeks after the death of Tyki his funeral was held and then shortly after that the Noah family moved. They had decided to have Tyki's grave here because Tyki and Allen were lovers, and they thought it was for the best. When they gave the news that they were moving, it had shocked Allen at first, but he then later understood why. Someone was trying to kill them, so the best option was to stay hidden somewhere and not involve others. Allen did not know where they went, but he hoped that they will be fine._

* * *

Allen laughed bitterly as he thought of that horrible event. It was only a few months ago, yet it felt like just yesterday when it had happened. It was also during that time he got his love for books. He assumed it was because he wanted to keep a memory of Tyki with him. Tyki had a deep passion for books, that he always thought of as strange, but when Tyki described the contents of books he made it seem fascinating and interesting. Allen betted he could have been a wonderful story-teller.

He remembered those moments he enjoyed being with the older man and how much fun they had... Allen closed his eyes, deciding, tonight, he would be with his lover. If he got a cold from sleeping outside, so be it, all he wanted, right now, was to stay with Tyki.

* * *

When Allen woke up he saw his books scattered about and that he was now lying on the grass instead of leaning against the tree. Slowly he pushed himself up and remembered that today was a Friday and a day he had promised that he would hang out with Lenalee. He wasn't too worried about the time because his inner clock inside him already knows it's about 5:00 AM because that's a time he always wakes up at, no matter how late he stays up.

His house wasn't very far from the cemetery either so it wouldn't take a long time for him to reach there. All he needed to do when he got home was brush his teeth, take a quick shower, eat a quick breakfast, get his backpack, and then leave to help out in the school library. That, in itself would take about 40 minutes, which would mean Allen would have an hour before he needed to go to class. Now standing up, Allen stretched his arms and legs before walking to where his house was. It was easy to spot, so it helped Allen not get lost at all in finding it.

The house was wooden, the roof was black, while the outer walls were white, the porch was tan, the front yard had flowers blooming and the grass trimmed already. Inside his house the walls were black, adorned with silver, white, and light grey symbols, most of music notes. Only one room was different then the rest, it was a room that was white everywhere with a black couch, and a white piano in the center. One side of the wall was just a large mirror and the other walls had many instruments.

Allen sighed as old memories popped up, not just with Tyki, but Mana...as well. Before the memories could surface fully he left the room and did the tasks that Allen needed to do instead of reminiscing about the past. The past was the past, and there was nothing he could do about it.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Arriving at school he saw that there were very few students, which he had expected. The only students who comes to school early were the ones who hated being late, the ones who loved talking with their friends for a very long time, the ones who did club activities because of their love for it, and the ones who just came in to help out when they can, like him. Allen liked helping people out, it would take things off his mind and relax him.

Entering the library he saw the librarian, Miranda, carrying a pile of books.

"Miranda, do you need some help?" Unexpectedly, Miranda shrieked before tripping and fell down along with the books. Allen, panicked by the sudden act of clumsiness ran to Miranda's side to see if she was okay.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Miranda continuously said, closing her eyes and seemed like she was expecting for her to get yelled at.

"Miranda, it's just me, Allen, everything's okay. There is nothing wrong and I'm sorry for scaring you." Allen soothed as Miranda stopped her mumbling and opened her eyes. Seeing Allen's face she relaxed and stood up.

"Oh, Allen, it's just you. You made me thought it was someone else!" Miranda exclaimed, before she picked up the books she had dropped, Allen helping her.

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry for that."

"You don't have to apologize! Just...don't do that to me again!" Allen nodded his head as they put the books on a desk. Allen looked at each book before sorting them out by author's name and then putting them on their own respected shelves.

"So Miranda, Johnny and the others wont be helping out today, or will they just be late?"

"Oh! Um, Johnny said that he needed to do something today in Reever's classroom for a project and since the others are in the same group as him, they all wont be here." Allen, again, nodded his head as Miranda told him what the others were doing. "By the way Allen, would you like some candy?" ...That had caught Allen's attention immediately.

"Can I?!" Allen turned around so fast that he had almost dropped the books he had in his arms. Almost. Miranda nodded her head, opening the jar of candy and placing it on the counter for Allen to take some. Allen loved the candy Miranda had. He never knew where she got them from, but they were amazing. According to Lenalee they were a German sweet and one of their best. He took a few and popped one in his mouth before continuing on organizing the books.

Allen gave a breath of relief as he finished organizing the pile of books Miranda had assigned him to do.

"Miranda, what time is it now?" Allen asked, popping another piece of candy inside his mouth.

"It is...6:37. I think you should go Allen, I wouldn't want you being late because of me. You can take some more candy, if you like." Allen smiled, thanking her before taking a couple more of sweets out of the candy jar and then saying goodbye as he went off to find his class.

It had taken Allen forty minutes to reach his classroom and to him, that was a personal record. It was always a pain that the school library and his classroom were on the other side of the school, which leads him to have to walk a long way. Sitting down in his seat he saw Lenalee enter the room as well. Lenalee spotted Allen's gaze and walked over to him.

"Hey, Allen, about hanging out after school, would you mind if I bring two of my childhood friends with me?" Lenalee asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. After all, the more the merrier." Allen smiled and Lenalee returned it, grateful.

"Then, see you after school by the gates!" Lenalee said before plopping down on her own seat, right as the bell rang.

* * *

Allen stared at the clock as only a few more seconds were left until the school day ended. It was intriguing of who Lenalee's childhood friends were and he wanted to meet them because, according to Lenalee's stories, they seemed like an interesting duo.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

The bell rang and everyone, including himself, stood up to leave. They had finished their lesson a few minutes ago, which is why Allen had stared at the clock in the first place. He left the classroom and exited the school going towards the front gates where they were going to meet. He spotted her waving at him and so he went over there.

"Hi Allen-kun! I promised to meet them at a small café called Akuma, so we'll be heading there." Lenalee said as they headed towards the café Lenalee had mentioned. Allen had never heard of a café called Akuma so he assumed it was new, plus Akuma was a pretty strange name for a café as well. When they had arrived at the café, a female had greeted them, wearing a pink kimono and with long brown hair. You don't commonly see people wearing Japanese clothing in this area.

"Welcome!-Cho! My name is Sachiko and I will be serving you!-Cho! Is it only just you two?-Cho!" Sachiko asked smiling at them.

"No, it's not just the two of us, we're supposed to meet two men who should've already come by. One should have long black hair tied in a ponytail and a grumpy attitude and the other is an energetic red-head who has an eye patch over his right eye." Lenalee explained, smiling in return. Allen paused as he heard the two familiar descriptions. An energetic red-head and a grumpy man with long black hair tied in a ponytail... Was Lenalee saying it was Kanda and Lavi...? And then it hit Allen, Lavi had said, "_See you later bean sprout._", so did that mean Lavi known who he was all along, and that they were going to meet tomorrow...?

"Oh! Those two?-Cho! They're over here.-Cho!" Sachiko said leading them to a table on the far left corner. Indeed there was the two men Lenalee had described, the ones Allen had exactly met just yesterday. It seemed that they were arguing if you went by how Kanda was looking at Lavi irritated and Lavi was just all smiles, seeming to not mind that someone looked like they wanted to kill him. They were also talking in hushed tones, so you couldn't hear what exactly they were arguing about.

Kanda turned as felt a familiar presence nearby. When he glanced over and saw Lenalee and Allen coming towards them he scowled. Lavi, noticing Kanda scowling, turned his head to where he was looking and saw the two coming over to them with Sachiko.

"See! I told you, Yuu! That Allen Walker kid _was _the one Lenalee was talking about!" Lavi exclaimed, now pointing at the two mentioned. Kanda glared at Lavi as if saying he didn't care that Allen was actually the one Lenalee had mentioned. Lenalee raised an eyebrow as she heard this statement.

"You guys have already met?" Lenalee asked, curious about how her friends have already met when she thought they had never even saw each other before.

"It was only for a short time, but we saw him yesterday at the library. Yuu and Allen bumped into each other." Lavi explained and he trusted that Lenalee knew what had happened after because it was Kanda they were talking about after all.

"Do not call me that!" Kanda said putting his hand on his hip as if to take something out, but then stopped immediately after. Grumbling, Kanda glared at Lavi one last time before looking at the window, deciding to ignore them all. Lavi shook his head and sighed at Kanda, he couldn't believe Kanda was _still _holding a grudge for that.

"Anyways," Lavi said, looking at Allen and Lenalee who were already sitting next to them both. Lenalee by Kanda and Allen by Lavi. "what do you guys want to do? Kanda and I have a break from college for 4 weeks, so we can stay here for a while and hang out. Maybe go to that amusement park that you wanted to go to when you were younger Lenalee?"

"Oh! You mean the Crown Clown Amusement Park? Yeah, we can go there. Do you want to go, Allen?" Lenalee looked at the albino who was quiet for a while now. To their surprise, Allen had already ordered food and was currently eating.

"Mmm?" Allen gulped down his food, "I mean, of course I would want to go. I heard there was a new ride built recently, we should go check it out." and after Allen had said that he continued eating his food.

"Yeah! We'll go to that ride first! Yuu, you're coming too, right?" Lavi looked at the grumpy college student.

"Do I even have a choice? And call me that again, when we get back, I _will _cut you up with Mugen." Kanda threatened.

"Mmhmm, you do that. Well, let's order and eat!" Lavi exclaimed, even more hyper than before, if you could say that. Allen wondered, where did he get all that energy from?

Shortly after ordering and eating they went inside Kanda's car to go to the amusement park. Lavi was the one who had paid for entering saying it was in celebration for Allen joining their crew. The new ride was Ozuchi Kozuchi, it was one of those rides where you go up and down, but it went faster than normal. Another ride was Dark Boots-Allen wondered why the creators of the amusement park thought of strange ride names-and it seemed you would go inside a big boot that had seats inside it and you would be spun at a very high-speed while going up and down. It had made many people dizzy and Allen swore he heard someone else vomit. The rest of the day they all enjoyed themselves and went on plenty of rides.

Allen felt like he could stop pretending he was okay and actually enjoy himself and forget everything else for the time being. To actually have fun and be with friends, even though he just met two of them yesterday. The day was over and Allen felt a bit sadden. He hadn't had this much fun in a long while and it was sad that it was over in what felt like a short time.

"Say, Allen, do you want to hang out tomorrow as well? It's a Saturday so you'll be free right?" Lavi asked while they were walking.

"Tomorrow would be fine." Allen answered, accepting the offer.

"Great! Then we'll see you tomorrow at 10 AM sharp. The destination will be the library." Lavi grinned and Allen couldn't help but grin back, it was infectious. They all went back inside Kanda's car and Allen was the only one needing who was getting dropped off because Lavi and Kanda were both going to stay over at Lenalee's.

* * *

Days had passed when Lavi and Kanda had come and Allen found himself hanging out more and more than just going to the library. At first, it had surprised Lenalee and himself by how he hadn't denied a single offer to hang out, but later on Lenalee had smiled and was happy that Allen was finally accepting more people into his life. It wasn't long before the four of them became best friends, even if Kanda pretended he didn't care and that he was not, they all knew he was one of their friends and he did care.

Right now they were in the library. Lavi and Allen had went to go find some books to read and Lenalee had stayed with Kanda to make sure he didn't leave.

"Hey, Allen, how did you first get into books?" Lavi asked, interested. Not many people had an interest in books nowadays, with all the technology being created.

"Well, I guess it would be because of my boyfriend." Allen smiled, taking a book out of one of the shelves.

"Eh, I never thought you were gay. I thought you were after Lenalee or something, but then that wouldn't make sense because Komui would've never accepted you guys being friends, unless you already have a girlfriend or someone you like. Or, you could have possibly made Komui accept you. So, who's the lucky man who is with the bean sprout?" Lavi grinned, avoiding the swipe Allen made at him with the book he just had.

"My name is Allen! And...he died. A few months ago."

"Oh... Then, I'm sorry for the loss. Well, it wouldn't be good to stay in the past, I'm sure whoever it is would have liked it if you kept moving on and enjoy life. Now, let's go join the others shall we, bean sprout?" Lavi walked off, not noticing the shock on Allen's face. No one had ever said something like that to him before. Never.

"I-I told you the name is Allen!" He shouted before quickly following after the red-head. And it was probably after this moment where everything had started.

Allen didn't know how, but as days had passed more and more he felt this feeling deep inside growing a bit more as well, especially towards the red-head. It was nostalgic, the feeling, and Allen was able to recognize it, but it was a bit different. At the same time, Allen was refusing these emotions, because he felt like he was betraying his love for Tyki. He felt like, _thought that_, if he loved someone else then he would forget about him. And he didn't want to forget about the one he had loved the most. So Allen had simply put his feelings for the red-head as a crush and nothing more, saying that when they had left, that these emotions would disperse.

But it was not so. When it was the time for Lavi and Kanda to go back-of course with them promising to come back their next break, Allen felt devastated. He wanted them to stay. And this, made Allen even more confused and depressed.

When Lavi and Kanda had come back, Allen was sure he had never felt any happier than this. And his simple crush he had dubbed for his feelings of Lavi grew even moreso. It grew to the point Allen couldn't even know who he loved the most now, Tyki or Lavi? So now, here Allen was, at Tyki's grave in the cemetery.

Others might think it as a simple choice and that he should choose Lavi over Tyki since the latter was dead, but it wasn't as simple as that. Other than feeling he would forget Tyki if he loved someone else, he also felt like he would _betray_ Tyki.

"Tyki...would you think it was okay if I were to love another man?" It was probably crazy, indeed, talking to a grave, but he felt like he needed someone else to answer him, for he could not answer it himself. What he didn't expect the most though was to hear that soft, gentle, deep voice that he hadn't heard for such a long, long time.

_It's okay to move on, Allen... Move on and love another, keep on walking._

Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him and he had made up those words, or maybe it was real and Tyki's last words, Allen would never know, but those words were enough for him. He cried as he decided tonight would also be a night where he would sleep in the graveyard, because it would be the last night he would be loving Tyki. The last night before he would finally, _let go _of his first love.

_No matter what happens, it'll be fine, because you may not love me anymore, but I'll always keep on..._

After the graveyard event Allen had come to terms with his feelings for Lavi. Now that he had let go of his first love, he finally realized how much he truly loved the energetic red-head. Only some days left before his birthday and that was the day Allen had planned to confess. On Lavi's birthday, August 10th.

When the day had arrived they were planning on celebrating his birthday in Lenalee's house. Her house was big and had plenty of room for many people. There was even a dancing hall to boot with a band playing background music. Many couples had already started dancing and others were eating or having conversations. Allen wanted to confess when they were alone.

He finally had that opportunity when Lavi was out in the balcony by himself for fresh air.

"Lavi?" Allen asked, approaching the red-head soft and slow, as he leaned against the railings.

"Yes, Allen?"

"Are you enjoying the party so far? It is for your birthday after all."

"Yeah, I really appreciate it from Lenalee and Komui, to do this for me."

"I would too...And-and Lavi...?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I...well, I love you." Allen said, soft but loud enough for the red-head to hear. Allen's embarrassment shown as he said this, for this was only the second time he had confessed his love. He closed his eyes, expecting rejection, so he didn't see the head that whipped around and stared at him in surprise before smiling.

"I'm honored you feel that way for me, really, because I wouldn't know what to possibly do if you didn't feel the same way about me." Lavi said, surprising Allen. He had to stop and think to process the words Lavi just said to him. And when he did, he couldn't help but be even more embarrassed because of him. "Do you want to dance?"

And dance they did. It was a slow, relaxing song, but just perfect for them as the moment felt like to last forever. When the dance had ended they had ended it with a kiss and the whispered words of,

_I love you._

_loving you..._

* * *

**AN: Bah. I think the ending was very cliche. xD Anyways, if you didn't get that "loving you..." part at the end, well, it was part of Tyki's message. The whole message was this: **

**_"It's okay to move on Allen... Move on and love another, keep on walking._**

**_No matter what happens, it'll be fine, because you may not love me anymore, but I'll always keep on..._**

**_Loving you..."_**

**So...yeah. I hope this was good enough and don't even bother asking about the Poker Pair part, it was something I, personally, needed to add because it's my OTP. xD And, this is, in fact, my first Laven _and _yaoi fanfiction. I would be grateful if you reviewed, but you don't have to. ^-^ Ironically, I did finish this on Lavi's birthday, well I did, but now it's not since it's the 11th. ;w; I thank you for reading this-maybe crappy-Fanfiction.**


End file.
